


Emergency

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Gen, Generale, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Introspettivo, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Eren non riusciva più a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Un attimo prima era a bordo del suo motorino, diretto a casa dopo un'estenuante giornata passata tra le mura dell'università, e quello dopo... non riusciva a ricordare.«Veloci! Dobbiamo fare presto o il ragazzo non ce la farà!»Quelle furono le ultime parole che Eren riuscì a percepire tra il fischio delle sue orecchie e il suono squillante della sirena di un'ambulanza. Poi l'oblio lo colse a braccia aperte, nero e viscoso come la pece e soffocante come la morte.
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Hospital AU_

#  _** Day 15 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Hospital AU_  
 **Fandom** : _Attack on Titan_  
 **Rating** : _Verde_  
  


Eren non riusciva più a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Un attimo prima era a bordo del suo motorino, diretto a casa dopo un'estenuante giornata passata tra le mura dell'università, e quello dopo... non riusciva a ricordare. Aveva solo un atroce dolore che gli attraversava tutto il corpo, che gli avviluppava ogni fibra, ogni terminazione. Voleva guardarsi attorno per capire dove si trovasse in quel momento, ma i suoi occhi non riuscivano a mettere a fuoco l'ambiente. Una fastidiosa rete di puntini bianchi gli offuscava la vista quando provava ad alzare le palpebre che sentiva pesanti come macigni. Per non parlare del fischio insistente alle orecchie.

Avrebbe davvero voluto alzarsi, dal momento che aveva la sensazione di stare sdraiato contro qualcosa di duro e ruvido, ma la sua mente non riusciva a far svolgere quel piccolo compito ai suoi arti. Era come se non ne avesse più il controllo, come se la sua coscienza stesse fluttuando al di sopra di tutto, al di fuori del mondo materiale.

«Ragazzo, riesci a sentirmi?»

Percepiva quella voce così ovattata da non capire se stesse parlando davvero con lui.

«Riesci a dirmi come ti chiami?»

Certo che ci riusciva, era una cosa così facile. Doveva pronunciare due sillabe, solo due. Ma la sua bocca non ne voleva proprio sapere di collaborare e, al posto del suo nome, uscirono dei gemiti sofferenti. Tuttavia, l'uomo che gli aveva fatto quelle domande doveva aver afferrato qualcosa del suo mugolare sconnesso, perché aveva smesso di parlare e lo sentiva tastargli con fin troppa decisione il corpo. Urlò dal dolore quando si sentì toccare il braccio destro e continuò fino a sentire la gola straziarsi. Ogni tocco, ogni movimento era come scendere all'inferno e crogiolare tra le fiamme ardenti.

Smise solo quando non sentì più tutte quelle mani su di sé che lo avevano afferrato, rigirato peggio di un calzino e depositato su qualcosa di decisamente più morbido. Si sentì strattonare verso l'alto e altre scariche di dolore lo attraversarono da capo a piedi. Non riusciva ancora a mettere a fuoco la situazione, a ragionare lucidamente, e sentiva che sarebbe rimasto vigile ancora per poco. La sofferenza gli stava prosciugando ogni traccia di energia, si sentiva leggero come una piuma che vola nel vento. Aveva davvero voglia di dormire, di lasciarsi andare al sonno più profondo di sempre. Lo voleva davvero, solo per non sentire più quelle fitte atroci.

«Veloci! Dobbiamo fare presto o il ragazzo non ce la farà!»

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Eren riuscì a percepire tra il fischio delle sue orecchie e il suono squillante della sirena di un'ambulanza. Poi l'oblio lo colse a braccia aperte, nero e viscoso come la pece e soffocante come la morte.

«Eren, tesoro, so che puoi sentirmi. Ti prego, non mi abbandonare.»

L'oscurità che lo aveva incatenato si stava dissolvendo un po' alla volta. Gli sembrava come di risalire da un abisso profondo, senza fine, e di respirare per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. E più risaliva in superficie, meglio riusciva a percepire le cose attorno a sé. La prima cosa ad averlo raggiunto era stata proprio quella voce che lo chiamava. L'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, anche dall'oltretomba: era la voce di sua madre, Carla. Poi era arrivato anche il suono continuo a regolare di quello che aveva capito essere un elettrocardiogramma.

A seguire, riuscì a percepire una calda pressione sulla mano sinistra. Sua madre gli stava tenendo la mano, ne era sicuro. Riuscì anche ad avere di nuovo percezione di sé, dei suoi arti che sembrava fossero stati fermi per decenni dato che li sentiva pesanti come macigni. Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma si ritrovò a dover sbattere più volte le palpebre per farli abituare alla luce della stanza chiara in cui si trovava. Tentò anche di portare la mano a coprire il viso, ma una era ben salda tra le dita di sua madre e l'altra era bloccata da qualcosa. Quando finalmente riuscì a tornare al mondo, la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi lacrimanti di Carla che lo guardava con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Finalmente sei tornato da me.» Disse lei con voce spezzata. «Ho avuto davvero tanta paura di perderti.»

«Co-cos'è successo?» Riuscì a chiedere Eren.

Sentiva la gola in fiamme e anche porre quella piccola domanda lo fece tossire per il fastidio. Era come avere della carta vetrata a strusciare contro le corde vocali.

«Hai avuto un incidente, tesoro. Non ricordi nulla?» Disse sua madre aiutandolo a bere un po' d'acqua.

Prima che potesse rispondere, una dottoressa fece il suo ingresso con un grande sorriso sulle labbra.

«Bentornato dal mondo dei morti, giovanotto!» Esclamò la donna con euforia. «Io sono la dottoressa Zoe Hanji e ho fatto parte dell'equipe che ti ha salvato da _morte certa_.» Continuò mentre guardava Eren attraverso uno spesso paio di occhiali.

«Morte certa?» Chiese il ragazzo guardando perplesso prima la dottoressa, poi sua madre e, infine, sé stesso.

Si sorprese nel trovare il braccio destro e la gamba sinistra ingessati, oltre al fatto di avere due boccette attaccate direttamente in endovena e vari macchinari disposti attorno al suo letto. Ecco perché non era riuscito ad alzare la mano per proteggersi dalla luce circostante.

«Esattamente. Sei arrivato qui in condizioni davvero drastiche. Avevi un trauma cranico, braccio destro e gamba sinistra con fratture multiple, diverse contusioni e delle costole rotte che rischiavano di perforarti un polmone.» Spiegò la dottoressa Zoe. «Più volte, durante l'operazione, abbiamo rischiato di perderti. Sei andato in arresto cardiaco per due volte, ma il nostro miglior chirurgo è riuscito a riportarti in questo mondo e a ricucirti per bene.» Concluse guardando Eren con soddisfazione.

«Oi, _quattrocchi_. Rischi di far svenire il paziente con tutte queste informazioni. Informazioni che, se devo dirla tutta, non avresti nemmeno dovuto dargli. Quello che conta è che l'operazione sia andata a buon fine e che lui sia vivo, così abbiamo evitato di attirare l'attenzione della stampa più del dovuto.»

Una voce autoritaria raggiunse le orecchie di Eren. Si voltò a guardare chi fosse stato a parlare e incontrò le iridi grigie e impenetrabili di un altro dottore. La sua espressione dura, incorniciata da ciocche corvine, ebbe la forza di mettere in soggezione il ragazzo. L'uomo emanava una certa autorità pur essendo più basso della donna con gli occhiali che lo guardava sorridente anche dopo esser stata ripresa in quel modo.

«Levi! Sei arrivato giusto in tempo. Il ragazzo si è appena svegliato.» Disse Hanji senza dare troppo peso a quello che le era stato detto. «Lui è il dottor Ackerman Levi. È il miglior chirurgo che possa esistere al mondo ed è stato proprio lui a operarti.»

Eren rimase a fissare l'uomo qualche secondo e si ritrovò a provare una profonda ammirazione. Chissà quante altre vite aveva salvato, oltre alla sua.

«Grazie.» Si ritrovò a dirgli. Glielo doveva, in fondo.

Levi si limitò a guardarlo prima di fare un accenno col capo, senza scomporsi troppo.

«Allora, Jaeger. Riesci a ricordare cos'è successo la sera del tuo incidente?» Gli chiese Levi mentre si apprestava a puntargli contro la sua penlight per controllare i riflessi e la risposta agli stimoli.

«Non proprio.» Rispose Eren guardando il puntino luminoso e il viso liscio e perfetto del dottore che aveva proprio davanti a sé. «Ricordo che stavo tornando a casa dopo l'università. Ero a bordo del mio motorino, stavo per girare in una delle ultime traverse prima di casa mia e poi... poi non ricordo più nulla.» Concluse.

Levi passò a osservare da vicino anche l'altra pupilla, portandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso del giovane. Sentiva il suo sguardo verde penetrarlo nell'anima e si ritrovò a essere contento di aver riportato l'essenza vitale in quelle iridi magnetiche. Il ragazzo aveva tutta la vita davanti e non si sarebbe mai perdonato qualora avesse fallito durante le lunghe dodici ore di operazione.

«Uno stronzo ti è venuto addosso senza fermarsi allo " _Stop_ ".» Mormorò prima di tornare eretto. «Bene. I parametri vitali sono nella norma e la risposta agli stimoli è presente. Se farai il bravo e seguirai alla lettera le cure che ti prescriverò uscirai da qui molto presto. Ho come l'impressione che tu sia uno duro a morire. A parte la mia conoscenza che mi ha permesso di salvarti, non ho mai visto niente del genere. Eri quasi morto eppure ora eccoti qui, sveglio e reattivo.» Disse Levi scribacchiando qualcosa sulla cartellina che aveva tra le mani. «Per il momento direi di lasciare riposare il paziente. Hanji, chiama un'infermiera e dille di somministragli un'altra dose di antidolorifico così può dormire senza pensare troppo al dolore. Arrivederci, signora Jaeger.»

Il dottore si apprestava a lasciare la stanza quando la voce di Eren attirò la sua attenzione.

«Un giorno spero proprio di diventare un dottore del suo stesso calibro.»

Levi si girò a guardarlo e lesse la determinazione nelle sue iridi color giada. Anche lui, al suo tempo, aveva avuto quello stesso ardore e si ritrovò a pensare nostalgicamente ai giorni passati in università con i suoi colleghi. Un mezzo sorriso gli affiorò sulle labbra, cosa che fece strabuzzare gli occhi alla dottoressa Zoe. Il freddo dottor Ackerman stava sorridendo? Un'occasione più unica che rara!

«Studi medicina?» Gli chiese ritornando serio e composto.

«Sì e, finora, non avevo ben chiaro in cosa volessi specializzarmi. Ora lo so e ce la metterò davvero tutta per raggiungere il suo livello e superarlo.» Rispose Eren.

La sua sfrontatezza, la sua sana voglia di sfida ed emulazione fecero brillare appena gli occhi grigi di Levi che, per un attimo, si ritrovò a immaginare di avere quel ragazzo come specializzando nel suo reparto. L'avrebbe fatto sicuramente esasperare, ma anche fatto ritornare indietro nel tempo.

«Vedremo, ragazzino.» Si limitò a dire prima di lasciare definitivamente la stanza del suo paziente.

Eren lo guardò andare via. Aveva trovato un nuovo senso ai suoi studi accademici che aveva pensato, più di una volta, di abbandonare perché troppo difficili da portare avanti. Adesso, invece, fremeva dalla voglia di tornare a passare il suo tempo chino sui libri, a studiare per poter entrare in quell'ospedale da specializzando. Aveva proprio voglia di lavorare a fianco del dottor Ackerman Levi.   


**Parole** : _1965_


End file.
